Pertemuan menyebalkan dan Pertemuan Terakhir
by Honami Fukushima
Summary: Pertemuan awal diantara Sasuke dan Naruto memang sangat membuat kesal dan menyebalkan, dan juga diantara Itachi dan Kyuubi. Namun pertemuan Terakhir diakhiri dengan kesedihan yang mendalam. Mau tau selengkapnya? Silahkan baca selanjutnya di fic ini./Please RnR.


**Akhirnya sudah Publishkan cerita ke-3. Gak nyangka banget. Padahal masih baru disini. K anyak omong lagi, silahkan baca cerita saya. Saya harap tidak mengecewakan kalian semua ****J****. Dan saya minta maaf bila saya mengCOPAS sedikit, saya Mohon maaf banget.. tapi ini murni dari otak saya.**

**Note : Cerita saya jangan di COPAS ya. v . Dan saya juga masih membuka lowongan(?) untuk kritikan, flame,saran,dll.**

**Title : Pertemuan menyebalkan dan Pertemuan Terakhir.**

**Fandom: Naruto**

**Dicslamier: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/ Comfort, Drama, Tragedy, dll**

**Pair : SasuNaru and ItaKyuu**

**Rating: K  
**

**Summary : Pertemuan awal diantara Sasuke dan Naruto memang sangat membuat kesal dan menyebalkan, dan juga diantara Itachi dan Kyuubi. Namun pertemuan Terakhir diakhiri dengan kesedihan yang mendalam. Mau tau selengkapnya? Silahkan baca selanjutnya di fic ini./Please RnR.**

**WARNING : OOC, Hancur, Abal, EYD tak Sempurna, No Hentai,No Yaoi, termasuk B.L, (Boys Love), bikin sweatdrop tingkat dewa(?),dll**

**Nama Chara:**

**-Namikaze Naruto: 16 Tahun.**

**-Uchiha Sasuke : 17 tahun.**

**-Namikaze Kyuubi: 19 Tahun.**

**-Uchiha Itachi: 20 Tahun.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Don't Review Don't Read#plakk**

**HAPPY READING, Minna.**

**Chapter 1 : Pertemuan Pertama.**

Pada pagi hari yang cerah, terdapat sosok yang kita sangat kenal sekali, sudah bukan rahasia lagi,siapa lagi kalau selain tokoh utama kita, Uzumaki Menma(Namikaze Naruto), berumur 16 tahun, bertubuh mungil layaknya perempuan #dirasengan# tapi ia seorang laki-laki tulen, berwajah imut dan manis, membuat semua kaum Hawa iri dan membuat semua kaum Adam terpaku olehnya.

Dan juga ia memiliki ciri-ciri tertentu, yaitu : berambut hitam jabrik, berkulit tan, berwarna mata violet cerah, dan tak memiliki garis disetiap pipinya.

Juga, ia memiliki sifat periang, hiperaktif, lembut,ramah, baik hati, tapi kalau ia marah, kayak Habanero (Julukan Kushina.), wah sampai hancur deh bangunannya, dan perlu direnovasi kembali.

Oke, segitu dulu tentang Menma (Naruto) #plakk

Dan kini,ia sedang jogging sendirian dihari Minggu, dikarenakan tak ada yang menemaninya, kakaknya, Kyuubi tidak menemaninya karena Kyuubi sedang melakukan tugas kuliahnya –ralat- malas bangun pagi, jadi terpaksa Naruto jogging sendirian.

"Hhh~ lelah nya." Kata Menma (Naruto) sambil mengambil minuman ringan dari saku celananya, dan meneguknya hingga habis.

Setelah ia beristirahat sebentar,ia melanjutkan joggingnya sambil menggerutu gak jelas, tapi ia tak sadar, bahwa didepannya ada orang, dan-

BRUUKK

"Aduh, kalau jalan pakai mata, donk. Sakit tau." Maki Menma (Naruto) kepada orang tersebut.

"Hn, kau yang gak pakai mata. Jalan pakai mulut." Balas orang tersebut sambil menyindir, dan dahi Menma (Naruto) berkedut, -

"Kau!Beraninya," Sebelum Menma (Naruto) meninju kearah pemuda tersebut, tangan Naruto terhenti karena tangannya dipegang oleh pemuda tersebut.

"Hn,dobe." Kata pemuda tersebut. '_Apa? Ia menyebutku DOBE?' _batin Menma (Naruto).

"Kau yang Dobe, Teme!"teriak Menma (Naruto) marah.

"Hn,dobe."kata pemuda tersebut.

Seketika,niat Menma (Naruto) berhenti karena melihat sosok yang ada didepannya.

Ciri-ciri pemuda yang Menma (Naruto) lihat, berambut hitam emo, berkulit putih yang tampak halus, cool,dan tampan._'Eh? aku bilang dia,tampan?!' _batin Menma (Naruto) saking tidak percaya.

"Hn, kau terpukau olehku karena ketampananku kan?" kata pemuda tersebut sambil narsis.

"Siapa yang bilang kau tampan? Aku yang lebih tampan." Ucap Menma (Naruto) sambil narsis juga.

"Hn, kau pantas disebut imut dan manis, dobe." Kata pemuda tersebut. Tapi entah kenapa Menma (Naruto) dibilang manis dan imut, malah pipinya yang chubby merona hebat,bukannya marah karena ia bukan seorang gadis yang sedang tersesat di tengah jalan(?).

(Story's Note : Lokasi Naruto berada : Taman Konoha.)

_'Manis.' _Batin pemuda tersebut.

"Ah sudahlah, aku malas berdebat denganmu,Tuan. Lebih baik saya pergi dulu." Kata Menma (Naruto) sambil meninggalkan pemuda tersebut, namun niatnya tak berhasil lagi karena tangannya dipegang oleh pemuda tersebut.

"Ada apa,tuan?" tanya Menma (Naruto) sambil menahan amarahnya.

"Hn, tolong beri tahu namamu." Singkat pemuda tersebut.

"Hhh ~, Tuan Menyebalkan, perkenalkan, nama saya Uzumaki Menma. Yoroshiku." Kata Menma (Naruto) sambil berbalik arah dan menghadap pemuda yang ada didepannya.

"Hn, Uchiha Sasuke, yoroshiku." Kata pemuda –ralat- Sasuke dingin.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"aku pergi dulu,Sasu-Teme." Kata Menma (Naruto) dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih mematung disana.

"Kita akan bertemu kembali,Uzumaki Menma." Kata Sasuke sambil meninggalkan dari tempatnya.

Dan diditulah kisah pertemuan mereka dimulai, Benci jadi Cinta, atau Cinta jadi Benci?

**NARUTO POV.**

Sungguh menyebalkan banget sih Teme itu. Tapi ko malah deg-degkan ya kalo ngelihat wajahnya. _'Aduh Naruto-baka! Kau tak bisa belok, kau masih menyukai perempuan, dan aku masih menyukai seorang perempuan, tenang, _tenang. _'Batin Naruto menenangkan dirinya yang sudah mau' Belok. '_

"Eh, sudah mau siang?! Waduh aku harus kembali kerumah atau aku mati." Kataku sambil merinding, takut nanti keluargaku menjadi target 'Mereka.'

Kemudian aku berlari kencang untuk kerumah, dan aku berkomat-kamit memanjatkan doa agar keluargaku baik-baik saja.. Berkat Kyuu-nii.

**NARUTO POV OFF.**

Kini Naruto sedang berlari kencang dan sampai menabrak orang-orang yang melaluinya dan Naruto tersebut dimaki-maki oleh orang-orang , namun Naruto tak peduli, biar dikejar polisi, dan lain-lainnya, tapi Naruto berlari sekuat tenaga karena ada alasannya.

Jika ia tak cepat

.

.

.

Maka,

.

.

.

Keluarganya akan mati.

Hanya kata-kata yang ada dipikiran Naruto sekarang. _'Menyelamatkan Keluargaku, Kuharap Kyuu-nii berbuat sesuatu untuk melindungi keluarga kita.'_

Sedangkan di tempat Kyuubi,

"Ck, cukup pintar sekali mereka. Sampai aku tak bisa menganalisis data ini. Ini harus menelpon 'dia'." Kata Kyuubi sambil mengambil ponsel dari mejanya dan menekan nomor yang dituju,..

Kemudian..

(Percakapan dalam telepon)

_"Halo, ada apa, Kyuu-nii?"tanya orang tersebut._

_"Baka, cepatlah kesini! Mereka telah bergerak kembali!" kata Kyuubi._

_"Ck, aku tak bisa sampai kesana, Kyuu-nii." Kata orang tersebut –Ralat- Naruto._

_"Aku tidak, mengapa?" sesi anak itu._

_"Aku bertemu 'Ketuanya' di Taman Konoha jam 08.00 pagi." Kata Naruto._

_Apa !? Teriaka Kyuubi._

_"Kyuu-nii tenang saja, aku sudah menyamar tadinya, dan sekarang aku masih menyamar." Kata Naruto._

_"Terserahlah, pokoknya sekarang kau harus kesini! Ini gawat! Pertahanan kita sudah diterobos oleh mereka!" kata Kyuubi khawatir._

_"HAHH!? Oke, aku akan kesana rahasia mereka sudah kuketahui, kodenya 147359 – 258 – 7415963 – 321478965. Cara mengetahuinya cukup pakai ponsel saja." Kata Naruto_

(Note : Saya minta maaf banget, minna, tapi saya yakin cerita ini tidak sama. ^_^ )

_"Oke, Aku akan memeriksanya-"Kata Kyuubi sambil mengetik angka tersebut. "?. Kodenya adalah KING? Kau tau darimana?" tanya Kyuubi._

_"Aku mengetahuinya karena aku memakai lensa kontak berwarna violet. Kau tau kan artinya warna violet ini?" kata Naruto._

_"Artinya menganalisis kan semua tentang orang yang kau lihat dan sangat mudah didapat, dapat darimana kau, lensa mata itu. Kan lensa kontak itu sangat langka." Kata Kyuubi Takjub._

_"Aku menggunakan perangkat sederhana tapi kuat saat menerobos pertahanan di Afrika, cukup ketik kodenya di pasword nya tersebut dan kau akan mendapatkannya."kata Naruto._

_"Tapi kau berbicara ditempat yang sunyi kan?" kata Kyuubi._

_"Ya, aku tutup teleponnya dan bergegas ketempat Kyuu-nii. Nanti kita bahas lagi disana." Kata Naruto._

_"Ya, jaa ne ..." menutupi Kyuubi._

_"Ha'i, Kyuu-nii." Kata Naruto.  
_

(Percakapan telah terputus)

Setelah menelpon Menma (Naruto), kemudian Kyuubi melacak semua markas rahasia milik 'Mereka.'

Sebenarnya, Musuh terbesarnya Namikaze adalah ..

.

.

.

Uchiha.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya, aniki,kita menemukan mereka." kata Sasuke.

"Ya, Otoutou .." kata kakaknya Sasuke a.k.a Itachi.

"Mari kita buat mereka bingung, dan..

.

.

.

HANCURKAN MEREKA." kata Sasuke dingin.

"Ha'i, Otoutou." Ucap Itachi.

**TBC**

Bagaimana,minna? bagus atau tidak?

Kalau tidak,maaf ya.. Soalnya tergantung mood.. T_T ..

Tapi saya usahain membuat cerita terbaik..

Intinya : Keluarga Uchiha dan Namikaze sebenarnya bermusuhan. ya pertarungan antara Hacker V.S Hacker .. Mereka berusaha untuk mendapatkan Kunci Dunia. ini hanya awalnya, nanti selanjutnya...

Entah bikin kalian terkesan atau tidak T_T .. maaf baru pendek.. saya usahakan cerita saya masih kejalan cerita utama dan diperpanjang ^_^v.

Masih newbie perlu pengalaman TwT .. maaf kalau bikin kalian bingung.. Saya masih butuh pembimbing ..o

Tapi tak apa, saya bisa belajar sendiri... ^_^

Kritikan,Flame,saran,dll saya terima..

Asal tak menyinggungkan..

Konbawa, minna

- **Honami Fukushima**

**See You On Next Chapter ^ _ ^**


End file.
